Work machines, such as excavators and tele-handlers, may be used to control implements in order to perform various functions. Such implements may be utilized for a variety of tasks including, but not limited to, additive construction, loading, compacting, lifting, brushing and may include, for example, additive construction implements, buckets compactors, forked lifting devices, brushes, grapples, cutters, shears, blades, breakers, hammers, augers, and the like.
For controlling implements and their associated machines, various control systems are utilized to manually, autonomously, or semi-autonomously control movement of the work implement in the X, Y, and Z directions. For example, control systems for implements can control orientation of the implement, such as, but not limited to, a roll, a pitch, and/or a yaw of the implement. Such control systems may utilize a controller to receive instructions from various sources (e.g., user controls, a memory, a remote control, etc.) and determine controls to execute via the control system. The control systems send signals to elements associated with the controller, such as motors or actuators, to position the implement in accordance with the determined controls.
In some control systems, a structure of the machine may be utilized by and actuated by the control system to control the position of the implement. These systems may use one or more actuators to control movement of the machine and/or implement while positioning the implement. However, control via such machine-associated components may not provide the desired control accuracy for all types of implements and/or such components may not be configured or configurable for use in accordance with an implement control plan.
Some modern implement control systems, such as the control systems disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,644,964 (“Method and System for Controlling Movement of an End Effector on a Machine”), may employ control schemes that transmit signals movement of a machine to moving elements of the control system (e.g., control of a crane of an excavator) and transmit signals for movement of the machine to other elements of the control system that are more directly associated with the implement, in accordance with an implement control plan. However, such signals do not account for stoppage in the implement control plan, nor are such systems and methods configurable for piecemeal completion of said implement control plan.
Accordingly, such prior known control systems and methods both do not provide for suitable accuracy for control, nor do they account for piecemeal completion, starting and resuming, or other interruptions in implement control plans. Therefore, control systems and methods for controlling an implement that include operation resume functions, by utilizing relative positioning, are desired.